Dead Men Walking
Dead Men Walking is a zombie thriller game. The campaign documents two friends' journey through the valley of the shadow of death, also known as their home town. Singleplayer The singleplayer features 9 Campaign levels where the player must perform actions as well as simply kill enemies to progress through the levels. These can be played on one of four difficulties: Unprepared (Recruit), Normal (Regular), Survivor (Hardened), and Experienced (Veteran). *First Strike - Into cinematic and interactive cutscene starts with the main protagonist, Jeff Knight, in Alex Jenssen's car. *"Borrowing" - Find your way to a home to gather supplies. *Death at First Sight - Defend yourself while evacuating with other survivors. *Camp Sunshine - Arrive at a military protected survivor camp and "stock up" on weapons and ammunition. *Lucky - Go into the woods with Jeff and take down a zombie and bring it back safely for scientists' tests. *I çmendur - Track down an escaped scientist believing he had found the cure but believes it may be better if the infected weren't cured as Cpl. Elijah Green. *Medium Rare - Find the Corporal in the woods. *Agony - Learn about the horrifying mistake of Dr. Fatuus Demente's "cure" medicine. *Operation Plague - Invaded, you must fight off infected while attempting to find a cure. The campaign also features multiple playable characters. These include: *Jeff Knight *Alex Jenssen *Cpl. Elijah Green *Dr. Henry Salvator Weapons 'First Strike' *Walther P99 (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) 'Borrowing' *Walther P99 (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) 'Death at First Sight' *Walther P99 (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) 'Camp Sunshine' *SCAR-L multiple attachments (Jeff) *M14 EBR ACOG pinpoint scope (Alex) *Walther P99 (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) 'Lucky' M14 EBR ACOG pinpoint scope (Alex) *SCAR-L multiple attachments (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) *Walther P99 (Jeff) 'I çmendur' *M4A1 Carbine *M9 'Meduim Rare' *SCAR-L multiple attachments (Jeff) *M14 EBR ACOG pinpoint scope (Alex) *Walther P99 (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) 'Agony' M1911 (Jeff/Alex) 'Operation Plague' *SCAR-L multiple attachments (Jeff) *M14 EBR ACOG pinpoint scope (Alex) *Walther P99 (Jeff) *Colt M1911 (Alex) Vehicles *Civilian cars *Military jeeps Multiplayer The multiplayer mode is where players may face off in multiple maps and gamemodes. The multiplayer features unlockable guns, equipment, and perks. With no zombies involved, it is like any other first person shooter multiplayer. Weapons File:SCARL.png|SCAR-L multiple attachments File:P99.png|Walther P99 File:M14mod0enhanced.png|M14 EBR ACOG pinpoint scope File:1911.png|Colt M1911 File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine File:M9dmw.png|Beretta M9 File:G3.png|G3 rifle Maps *Alley - A small town, good for sniping and CQB *Arctic - Russian base, plenty of windows, great for defending against enemies. *Church - Large church, great CQB *Fuel Plant - Industial fuel plant, great for all game types *Forest - Large wooded area with a clearing in the middle, great for all game types *Landscape - Park, good for Free-for-All *Office - Office building with working elevators, great for all game types *More to come... Gamemodes *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Domination *Capture the Flag *Search & Destroy *Sabotage *Demolition *Headquarters Cooperative mode The cooperative mode can be played with 2-4 players. It is a set of extended missions which bear the length and size of the levels of Left 4 Dead, but features gameplay similar to Call of Duty Black Ops and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''. They key to victory at cooperative mode is good teamwork and communication, well-thought tactics, and swift execution of said tactics. These can be played on one of three difficulties: Normal (Regular), Survivor (Hardened), and Experienced (Veteran). Playable charachters There are 4 characters to play as, each with their own preset classes which include weapons, equipment, and grenades. 'Jeff Knight' *SCAR-L multiple attachments *Walther P99 'Alex Jenssen' *M14 EBR ACOG pinpoint scope *Colt M1911 'Cpl. Elijah Green' *M4A1 Carbine *Beretta M9 'Dr. Henry Salvator''' *H&K G3 *Syringe (For reviving) Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Games